


Saviour

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Poly Simon [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Insults, M/M, Vampires, its tagged just in case, possible graphic violence, that's alec in this, you know how in elementary school boys were dicks to the girls they liked???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: "You're not a saint, you're a vampire.""Why can't I be both?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU within my poly Simon AU.
> 
> i hate myself

Alec stopped Simon as they entered the Institute.

“You need to quit it.” His voice was hoarse and tired. Ichor was splattered across his skin, mingling with his own blood dripping from cuts on his cheeks and forehead. Gashes were hidden under the makeshift bandage (i.e. Jace’s shirt) wrapped around his forearm.

They had just returned from fighting some Ragnor demons that had taken Clary. Alec thought it was completely unnecessary to bring her back, and made it very clear to the others. Izzy, Jace, and Simon all protested- Izzy didn’t want to leave her girlfriend, and Simon and Jace didn’t want to leave their sister to demons.

“What?” Simon asked, picking at his nails nervously. Alec scared him. Even though he was a vampire, the older boy could _easily_ put him in the hospital.

“You need to stop doing stuff like that.” Simon knew Alec meant waltzing in and fighting demons like he knew what he was doing. “You’re a vampire, not a saint.” Alec’s words hit him like a truck.

He shoved the Shadowhunter off of him. “Why can’t I be both?” He asked, his voice almost a growl. He could feel Alec’s eyes burning into his back as he walked to Clary’s room.  



	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe he said that to you.” Clary scoffed as she scrubbed off her makeup.

“I know, right? He always does this. Like, I know that I have no clue how to fight demons, but that was just…unnecessary.” Simon huffed. He was picking at the tassels of Clary’s throw pillows, running his tongue along his fangs in agitation.

“You should talk to him about it.” Clary said, peeling off her top. Simon tossed her pajama shirt over. “No! I can’t do that! Alec can-and will- put me in the infirmary. Or worse, he’ll put me in a grave that I won’t come out of.” He said, his eyes widening in panic.

“Jace, Magnus, Izzy and I won’t let him. Besides, he needs to be put in his place. You might be a vampire, but you’re a good person.” She said, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “Now get out. I wanna sleep.” She laughed, pushing him off the bed.

He chuckled. He bid her good night and snuck out of her room. He needed to get back to the DuMort, and the sun was going to start rising at any moment.  



	3. Chapter 3

Alec stopped him on his way out.

“Stay here today. The sun’s starting to come up.” He said, latching onto Simon’s wrist. His face was as blank as ever, and his tone was bland.

“Aw, and I thought you didn’t care about me.” Simon said, the words slipping out before he could think about what he was saying.

Alec’s expression turned stormy. “I don’t. Izzy, Clary, Magnus and Jace do, so I gotta protect you, I guess.” He muttered. He let go of Simon and walked away, grumbling under his breath.

“Why did you say that earlier?” Simon blurted, staring at the tiled floor.

Alec turned on his heel and stared at Simon for a moment before stalking over to the 18 year old. “Why did I say what?” He asked, his brow furrowed and his arms crossed.

“When we got back, you said that I wasn’t a saint, that I was a vampire. Why?” He asked, gritting to words out painfully.

Alec blinked. “You keep pretending to be a hero, acting like you’re the one that’ll save the day. You’re not, okay? You’re just a newly turned vampire who can’t control his impulses.” He said matter-of-factly, staring at Simon with determination in his eyes.

“I’d say I’m doing a pretty good job at controlling the impulse to rip your throat out.” Simon growled, his fangs bared.

Alec snorted. “You’d be dead before you got to me.” He said smugly.

“Oh yeah? Wanna find out?” Simon asked, licking over his fangs.

Suddenly there was someone in between them, a delicate hand placed on his chest. Izzy was between them, incredibly groggy and dressed in her nightgown.

“Guys, stop fighting. Alec, go to sleep. Si, come with me.” She said, suppressing a yawn as she dragged Simon to her room.

“Your brother is insufferable.” He said, tossing himself onto her bed. Izzy laughed and laid next to him.

“I know, mi colibrí, I know. He means well.” She said into his shoulder, her long hair tickling his nose.

“He told me that I couldn’t be the hero just because I was a vampire. Like, just because I’m a Downworlder doesn’t mean I can’t be good.” He grumbled, smoothing his fingers over her back in thin circles.

“He might be trying to protect you. We all know that he can be a little prickly sometimes.” She said, toying with the loose strings of his hoodie.

Simon snorted. “A little? Sometimes? I’ve never had a nice interaction with him. Jace can be difficult sometimes, but Alec is something else entirely.” He huffed, pressing small kisses to the crown of her head.

“Alright, I’ll talk to him in the morning. Get some sleep, mi colibrí. We’ve all had a long night.” She said, snuggling further into his chest.

He sighed and tried to go to sleep. He couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
